The Beginning of The End
by GateTraveler
Summary: With out so much as a word for the past two years, the star ocean character begin to get restless. Elicoor 2 in trouble by an mircoscopic enemy. Who will save them if every one is so distant?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm unsure what I am doing. My fingers are working by them selves as I sit here. Every now and then I get the urge to do a fanfic. Why I have no clue. Mostly it's because of the amazing hours I spend playing a video game only to end up beating it and having that empty feeling of what happens next. I guess that why every one writes. To tell the world their version of what events will unfold after 'the end'. Now, I do Resident evil fics but this is my first Star Ocean one and it will most-likely be the last I'll ever do. I do hope all you out there enjoy it. Oh yeah... Pairings… Because every one loves pairings. So, if you don't like the pairing you can run away now because I'm stuck on them. MirageXCliff, FaytXSophia, AlbelXNel, Gosh why do Nel and Albel have to be my favorite characters. Ahem there might be more pairings but that is all my twisted mind could come up with.

**The Beginning of the end**

** Chapter 1 **

Two figures walked in the dead of the night. It was one of the coldest times of the year in Airyglyph and because it was night, no one dared venture out in the cold. That is no one except two cloaked men. The town was silent as the two men approached the entrance to the aqueducts. No one ever ventured here for rumors of monsters that lurked in the ducts kept most people away. This is exactly what the two men wanted.

Pausing only for a moment outside the taller of the two men walked in drawn forth a touch from under his traveler's cloak. With a quick whisper of some ancient spell the torch lit as a small fire bolt blasted forth from his opened palm.

"Ready?" The taller man's raspy voice echoed just above the wind-chill.

"Yes, but it all seems too easy." The smaller man replied.

A cold smile appeared on the taller man's face as his eyes remained hidden under his cloak. "What do you expect? It's the middle of the night, in the coldest weather known to this part of the planet. People would be crazy to travel in this weather."

The smaller man shiver before nodding "Alright lets get this over with and get to Aquios. I hate cold weather"

The taller man didn't even reply, instead he turned and entered the aqueduct. His smaller companion followed only a few steps behind. The sounds of monsters and shifting ice were the only ones besides the men's footstep that could be heard. Either wanted to face what was deeper in the cave so the taller one stopped as soon as their feet where over the thick later of ice that had water under it. The smaller man tapped his foot against the ice and then looked at the taller one.

"It's pretty deep. I say at least 5 feet thick. How are we going to get to the water?" The smaller man asked.

"You worry too much Vincent. Do you think we didn't think of this already?" The taller man said with a smirk.

Holding the touch up above his head; the taller man then began to whisper another spell. This one was a lot like the one he had used to light the torch, but its effect seemed almost 10 times more effective. Out of the man's palm roared a wave of fire that instantly started to melt the ice. The smaller man watched in awe as thick mist filled the air of evaporated water as the man worked. After a minute or two there was a hole in the ice about the size of a basketball.

"See, don't you worry so much" The taller man said as the flames disappeared from his palm.

The smaller male stared into the pool the taller man had created. "This will do" he said with a nodded before reaching into his cloak.

Pulling out a silver and glass kidney flask the smaller man held it up to the torch. The green color liquid inside it swished it around and had remained unfrozen even in the extreme temperatures of the Airyglyph weather. Carefully the smaller man uncapped the flask.

"Are you sure that is enough?" The taller man said uneasy. "We are going to need at least a quarter of the population to be infected to cause a mass panic."

The smaller man chuckled. "Now look who is worrying. Fear not, this is more than enough to infect more then half of the general population. In our hotel room I got more if you don't feel that it's enough."

"Alright, they will not even see it coming."

The smaller man nodded before dumping the whole contents of the flask into the ice cold water. Instantly the water took to the substance and it was gone. The smaller man capped the flask and placed it back into his cloak.

"Let's get out of here. I wouldn't be surprised if I had frost bite by now." The smaller man said wrapping his cloak more tightly around his body.

"Huh. Well one down one more to go. Tomorrow we head to Aquios!" The taller man said before turning and exiting the caves.

The smaller man nodded and followed…

It had been 2 years… Well not exactly two years; it had been 2 years, 1 month, 14 days, 6 hours, and 35 minutes, but who had been counting? It had been that long since Luther, since the rebirth of everything, since everyone went their separate ways. After the defeat of Luther it had only taken 2 days before the group that had saved the universe had split up. Each of them going there own way.

They were all such good friends by the time everything was over, but friendships where broken the instant the Diplo took off carrying Fayt, Cliff, Mirage, Maria, Sophia and Peppita. Nel, Albel, Roger and Adray watched the ship disappear out of sight before giving each other one last glance and disappearing back to their own places. Nel walked back to Aquios with Adray but he was summoned away almost the instant he returned to investigate who knew what Lasselle wanted him to do.

Since then Nel had only seen him twice. Once trying to marry Clair off again… The second time was after he had returned from a mission and they caught each other right after Nel was to attend an audience with her Majesty. Needless to say they hadn't spoken practically at all.

Reflecting back on it all, it seemed nothing more than a dream. A dream that had lasted for 3 months 2 years 1 month 14 days 6 hours and 35 minutes ago, but no one was counting were they…?

"Fire bolt!"

"Silence!"

To late the spell had already been cast. In an instant Farleen came face to face with 3 balls of fire that where homing in upon her. She was able to barely avoid 1 of them but the other two hit her dead on. She ended up on the ground her outfit slightly singed.

Nel sighed before lending a hand out to help her subordinate up. They had made much progress since their last evaluation but they still need a bit of fine tuning. At least they could stand up to almost anything.

"I applaud you're chose of spell but if you want it to be affective you should use it as soon as you realize you're enemy is a spell caster." Nel said.

Farleen nodded. "Yes, Lady Nel." Farleen said in her normally high pitched voice.

Nel returned back to her defensive position, unsheathing her dagger in one hand and keeping her other hand upon her short sword. "Now let's try this again."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Lady Nel." Tynave said pointing to a guard that was headed their way.

Nel looked up, indeed there was some one heading there way. By his fast movement she could tell whatever it was it was more then likely urgent. Nel let out an inward sigh and sheathed her dagger. The soldier had bowed politely to the Ladies before he spoke.

"Lady Nel your presence is required in the conference room right now. Our Majesty has visitors that bring disturbing news." He said.

Nel could see the interested looks on Tynave and Farleen's faces. Sure, it was common to have meetings but what was this disturbing news. Nel had to admit it raised her curiosity as well.

"Thank you, Tynave, Farleen you are dismissed for the rest of the day." Nel ordered.

"Thank you Lady Nel" Tynave said.

"Thank you Lady Nel. You are going to tell us what happens right?" Farleen asked.

Nel shrugged then folded her arms. "Well if the new is that grave I would think you'll more then likely find out…"

With a nod Tynave and Farleen walked off. Nel watched them go a second before turning and heading off to the castle. It wasn't that long of a walk for the trio had been training in the gardens. The feelings of disturbing news weighted on her mind on the whole way to the castle. As far as she knew everything was going great. The threats of war had dissolved after Rozaria had married the Airyglyph king Arzei. The economy was stable; weather was good and crops were not in short supply at all.

As she approached the door of the conference room Nel shook her thoughts aside and stepped in. She bowed instantly at the door.

"Nel Zelpher reporting in as requested" Nel said.

"What took you so long Zelpher? Don't tell me that maggot of a guard couldn't find you"

Nel's muscles tensed. She knew that voice all too well. Looking up slowly she spotted him with that annoyed look on his face sitting on the other side of the conference table.

"Nox…." Was all Nel could say, as she gritted her teeth. What was he doing here?

"Lady Nel, will you please sit down? I have a lot to hear from our Airyglyph friends" The Queen said in a gentle voice.

Nel nodded and sat down. Around the table were the Queen of Aquios, Albel Nox, and the King of Airyglyph. Nel made notice of the fact that Lasselle was not here. This only made Nel's curiosity rise further.

"Alright, Airyglyph you may begin" The Queen said.

Arzei paused "What about Lasselle?"

Albel nodded as well "Yes, where is the maggot?"

The Queen folded her hands in her lap. "I'm afraid he is unable to attend this meeting for he has fallen ill"

"Fool, he has been infected! I knew they couldn't help us!" Albel said all of a sudden.

Albel sudden outburst made Nel raise an eyebrow. What the heck was going on? The Queen nodded and cast her gaze at Albel.

"I require you to explain before I can fully understand" Her words where calm.

"Albel calm down, this might be a fluke." Arzei said trying to calm down his general.

"Bah" Was all Albel had to say in reply before he folded his arms upon his chest.

"I'm here to reveal nothing but grave news I'm afraid." The Airyglyph king started with a deep sigh.

"Go on" The Queen said.

"I don't know if you have been informed, but my Kingdom is currently in a dire state. A plague has broken out among the population. It happened so rapidly, only 3 weeks has passed since the first case was reported. It takes only a few days before the ones that are infected die" He paused before continuing his eyes were set painfully upon the table "it's spreading so fast that already half of my people are infected or dead… Rozaria has got it, and I don't think I will return to see her alive. We are here to ask for help. This manor is serious and with so many people passing through our kingdoms I'd dread to have it happen to Aquaria. I ask for you're countries help to combat this disease"

"I see… Our Kingdom will help any way possible. I'll send some of our kingdoms best doctors to assist… "The Queen started but was unable to finish for Lasselle burst into the room.

"Forgive me your Majesty…." Lasselle wheezed in the door way before erupting into a coughing fit.

It was clear Lasselle was very sick. His eyes where bloodshot, he had trouble breathing and the weirdest part was his skin has turned a pasty yellow color. In an instant Albel was up on his feet and in a flash his Crimson Scourge was drawn and pointed at Lasselle.

"He has been infected! Maggot leave now or I'll disinfect you myself!" Albel said fury in his voice.

Nel reached for her dagger. If Albel made one move towards Lasselle she would be there to stop him.

"What? Lower you're weapon in the presence of her Majesty" Lasselle said fear echoing in his voice along with the wheezing cough.

"Explain yourself!" The Queen said instantly.

Arzei nodded "Yes he is infected. The signature of the disease is yellow skin along with flu like symptoms" The King confirmed.

"Surely you must be joking… This is nothing more then a meer cold" Lasselle said as he swayed back and forth looking more than a little dizzy.

The Queen looked at Lasselle. "Lasselle, please return to your room. Even if it is nothing but a cold you are still in no condition to attend this meeting."

Lasselle gave a defeated sigh then coughed "Very well your Majesty"

Lasselle disappeared threw the door again. His coughing echoed down the hall as he left. Nel was beginning to worry now. If this disease had infected Lasselle how did it get here? Now Nel's curiosity had shifted onto the more morbid subject.

"Albel another outburst from you like that and I'll be forced to send you out of this conference." The Airyglyph king said to his general.

"Bah… I don't see what good it will do. It's clear these maggots are infected. Soon they will be as helpless as our own people fool." Albel said glaring at his King.

The Queen sighed. "Nel will you show Lord Albel to a guest room please, the King and I will discuss the matter at hand alone."

"Understood" Nel said standing up "Come on Nox lets go"

Albel got up without his normal tongue and followed Nel as she got up. They walked silently out of the room. Nel started to walk down the hall, Albel's foot steps could be heard from behind her.

"So have you heard from any of the worms?" Albel asked breaking the silence between the two.

"If I recall they are your friends too" Nel responded.

Albel was silent for a moment. "Doesn't matter, they left us behind any ways"

Nel couldn't argue with his statement "Yes, they did"

Again they walked in silence. Nel had first hated Albel after he was forced to join their party that long time ago; as they traveled together Nel slowly grew to respect him. His skills in battle were more than useful, and when they traveled he had begun to show every one respect. Now it seemed short lived… Was he back to Albel the wicked?

"Here it is" Nel said signaling to the room Fayt and Cliff had stayed in,

Albel paused at the door then looked at Nel. "I wish that maggot was back… I still got unsettled business with him"

"Really?" Nel said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I still have to show that maggot who is the better swordsman"

It figured Albel would say something like that, and here Nel thought he had something actually intelligent to say. Nel turned and started to walk out before she was stopped by Albel's words.

"They are not coming back are they?"

"I really wish I could answer that" was all Nel could reply before she added. "It doesn't look like they will does it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, every one this is chapter two. I hope you don't mind it. I corrected 99 percent of the spelling and grammar errors but I figure there is at least one or two. Ahem I have about 9 chapters in the story so far completed and my friend/editor said he likes them. I'll get them edited sooner or later. Any ways enjoy this small piece of what is to come.BTW I'd like to thank both Anarchy Sky and Blue Persuasion for their revies. You guys made me want to continue. I want to dedicate this chapter to both of you because you are both great!

**The Beginning of The End**

**Chapter two**

Fayt stared at the computer screen blankly. The curser only blinked back at him on the empty word document. He was supposed to be writing his final paper for his college class on genetics. He was only 2 credits away from completing his degree and with this paper his graduation would be on the horizon, but tonight he just couldn't focus.

Thing had not seemed to have changed much after he got back from his adventure, in fact they where pretty much what they once where. Bachtein Science University was more than happy to welcome him and Sophia back when they requested to come back. Ever since then Fayt and Sophia had become back to being a normal people living normal lives, but was this truly what Fayt wanted?

"What so is wrong with me?" He asked as he let his head bang against the keyboard.

Random letters and numbers appeared upon his screen as his forehead made contract with the keys. The truth was Fayt was restless… that was the answer. Ever since Fayt had come back to his normal life; he found it hard to re-adjust. His life had been changed so much during that time saving the world that he felt depressed coming back. This life wasn't the same… Nor would it ever be.

Maybe it was because part of him was destruction and it craved the thrill of the battles he had endured. Or maybe it was his heart; reaching out to the friends he had left behind; or maybe it was his mind that wanted a challenge again, that challenge of being the final decider of what they were all going to do. Which answer it was would only bring more questions in the end.

Fayt's eyes traveled the room to the sword that stood in the corner of his room. It had served him well at the final battle. He had found the blade but had it improved by Boyd and Gusto, it was an impressive blade indeed. Getting up from his computer he had the sudden need to touch the sword, but a knock at the door had stopped him.

"Fayt?" Sophia's gentle voice carried through the door.

"Come in" Fayt said and sat back down in his computer chair not taking his eyes off the blade.

The door slid open and Sophia walked into the room, she was the only one from the team that Fayt still really knew. Their relationship had only gotten deeper in the two years since Luther's defeat. So deep that Fayt knew Sophia was the right girl for him and he kept an impressive and expensive ring in his desk incase he ever worked up enough courage to ask the big question. Funny, he was able to stand up to the creator of the cosmos but he still couldn't find the courage to ask Sophia to marry him.

"You didn't sound like you where working…" Sophia followed Fayt's gaze to the sword. "You're thinking about it again aren't you?"

Fayt sighed leaning back in his chair before he swiveled around to face Sophia. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at her. "Yeah… I guess it not that hard to figure out huh?"

Sophia sat down on Fayt's bed and looked at him. "Can't focus on your paper either I see"

Fayt nodded. "You know me too well" Fayt said as he got up and walked over to his window. He looked up at the stars and sighed.

Sophia shook her head. "Those days are so long ago… Fayt, why don't we go and visit them?"

Fayt looked back over to Sophia. "I don't think that is possible. Mirage is back at her home planet helping her father who is in horrible health. Cliff is now head of that new peace protection agency; I doubt we could pull either of them away. Maria is god knows where. Peppita travels the stars and who knows where she is either. As for our Elicoorian friends we can't travel to that planet any more. There is a band in place to protect the planet from any more interference. At least I got you…" He added the last part with a warm smile. He was the one that had agreed to stay with her and didn't regret that decision in the least bit.

Sophia smiled. "Fayt you just got to have a little more faith" Sophia stood up and walked over to Fayt and put her arms around him before snuggling into his chest. "I know we will see them all again"

Fayt raised an eyebrow as he held Sophia. "Oh really, are you getting one of Cliff's hunches?"

Sophia giggled "Maybe…"

Cliff yawned and stretched as he got up from the chair. He had been sitting in that chair for the past few hours. Damn peace negotiations… Sure they were for the greater good but did they really have to be 5 hours long and be so boring? Most of them ended with little progress anyways. All of the old federation big wigs only wanted to go back to the way things were before, but every one else wanted things differently.

Cliff shook hands with a few of the people around him bidding them a good day. It was a routine he had established after attending so many of these peace talks. Yep this was the short end of the stick. Nothing like the rebel life he had so long ago.

Walking out of the conference room he took off his jacket and slightly loosened his tie. One of the things he hated the most about these meeting was the formal dress involved. Taking a deep breath he took a step out into the fresh night air of Kohn reminding him suddenly of his nights on Elicoor.

Kohn had basically become the next earth. It had been uninhabitable until the invention of the atmosphere regenerator. An earth scientist had made the machine after studying the planet for some time. Once the regenerator was in place, people from Earth had settled here but only after Earth had been destroyed did the planet really become the technological power it was now. Granted it was still a long way from being Earth, but the few people that had survived the assault from the enforcers were now making due the best they could.

Cliff reached into his jacket's pocket taking out his communicator. "Meeting is done. Ya think you could come and pick me up?"

"Roger boss" the communicator echoed back at him carrying Lancar's voice. "We should be there in a few minutes"

"Alright, Wait a minute WE?" Cliff asked but no reply came.

As far as Cliff knew Lancar was the only one he knew within a 10 light year radius if not more of his current location. Leaning against the National Peace Center the build where the talks had occurred 10 minutes ago, Cliff watched as some of the other representatives exited the building calling to taxis or having their ride suddenly appear from nowhere.

It was at least 10 minutes before a black vehicle pulled up in front of Cliff. Before Cliff could move the passenger side opened and a certain blonde stepped out. Cliff froze as soon as he recognized the person that stepped out.

"Mirage!" He said before a smile appeared on his face and he rushed up to greet his old friend.

"Hey Cliff it's been some time" Mirage said hugging her old friend.

"What are you doing here?" Cliff asked slightly confused.

Mirage smirked "Get in the car I'll explain on the way"

Cliff obeyed, this strange turn of events made him wonder what was going on. Lancar smirked at Cliff as he got into the vehicle before taking off after Mirage got into the front seat. There was an uneasy silence for more then a few seconds before Mirage glanced back at Cliff.

"I'm kidnapping you" Mirage said with a smile.

"Oh really is that so?" Cliff said folding his arms.

"Affirmative" Mirage said in a straight voice.

"Alright, I suppose I could go along with that" Cliff said looking out the car window; they had just passed the hotel where he and Lancar had been staying the last couple of days. "Lancar, where are we going?"

Lancar chuckled. "I thought Mirage explained this to you already. She is kidnapping you"

Cliff looked a little uneasy. "You are going to let me at least change before we go"

Mirage shook her head. "I'm afraid we can't do that Cliff, our shuttle leaves in a half an hour"

"Wait a minute. Shuttle! I got another conference meeting tomorrow" Cliff was worried.

Mirage shrugged. "Tough Cliff" Mirage said with a small smile.

Cliff stared at Mirage. He didn't quite know what to say. He had important meeting tomorrow. Well they were not really that important to him, but still, he had to be there. He didn't know what would happen if he never showed up but it didn't seem like it was going to be good.

"Come on Mirage..." Cliff pleaded but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Lancar pulled into the spaceport and into the area where they had rented their vehicle days before. Cliff let out a sigh and shook his head; a few of the big wigs were going to get mad at him for this surely. Granted, part of him was more than happy to get way from the life he had been living for the past 2 years. Lancar stepped out and Mirage spun around to face Cliff the smile on her face made him forget about his problems.

"It's time to go Cliff. You're stuff is already on board so don't worry" Mirage said before she climbed out of the vehicle.

Cliff didn't quite know how to respond so he got out of the car with out raising any more of a fuss. Lancar had disappeared and Cliff was left with Mirage. Mirage didn't wait to give him directions she just simply started walking off hoping Cliff would follow. Cliff noticed this and didn't want to get left behind and trotted to catch up.

"I'm guessing there is more going on than it appears" Cliff said

Mirage looked at him "Is that one of your hunches?"

"You could say that" Cliff added as he matched Mirage's speed.

"Alright Cliff, I promise to explain everything once we are aboard." Mirage said and veered off towards the private part of the port.

This was used when the persons traveling owned there own ships. Cliff was more then accustomed to this section of the space port and he figured they were going to be taking the Eagle 2, the ship he and Lancar had been using. He was surprised when they passed the smaller ship ports and headed towards the larger ship sector, for ships that had troubles landing on planet surfaces. She stopped at a transporter and looked at Cliff.

"Marietta 2 for transport. Lancar is on his way" Mirage said into her communicator.

"Roger that transporter channel is now open" Marietta's voice echoed.

The next instant the transporter came alive. Cliff flashed Mirage a confused look before he found himself being pushed through the transporter, by a very excited Mirage. There was a blinding light followed by a tingling sensation throughout his body. He appeared in a transporter bay a few seconds later. Instantly he realized where he was but was this possible? Mirage smiled.

"Welcome back to the Diplo Cliff" Mirage said then walked out of the transport bay.


	3. Chapter 3

First thing I'd like to do is thank the wonderful people who reviewed me last chapter. Blue Persuasion, foxygirlchan, whitelanc3r I love you all for reviewing me! I had this chapter edited twice only to find that my editor sucks. So I'm currently looking for a new one… And failing at it. Any one out there interested in editing my story? I'll love them forever. Ahem I got a question to all the kingdom hearts readers out there. If there is any that read my story. Can some one recommend a good KH fan fics to me? Oh well that's all I gotta say for this chapter. Chapter 4 is will be posted most-likely next week 

The Beginning of The End

Chapter Three

Albel stood on the steps that led to the gardens Aquios was known for. It was strange for him to be here, but he had been drawn here wondering what Nel was up to. Leaning against the stone railing, he watched Nel deal with her two subordinates. It would appear they were not living up to Nel's expectations; for Nel kept shaking her head in disappointment.

It almost reminded him of his disappointment in Shelby. The worm never could keep his trap shut, and his backstabbing ways put Albel constantly on edge. The fact that he had let Fayt and the others get way was the final straw, but Albel had to take the fall for Shelby's disappointment. At least Fayt and others put Shelby out of his misery…

"Zelpher you far are too easy on these maggots" Albel called.

This insult distracted Nel long enough for Tynave's fury of punches to hit their mark. Nel was hit repeatedly by the attack, before she was able to counter with an attack of her own. Albel raised an eyebrow, surprised that Nel was able get out from under the attack so fast. In an instant Tynave was on the ground and Albel couldn't even register what Nel had done.

"Nox, what are you doing here?" Nel asked not even bothering to look up at Albel.

"I'm trying to stay as far away from you're pathetic country's people as I can if you really want to know wench. I personally don't like maggots staring at me" Albel said placing his clawed hand over the hilt of the Crimson Scourge as he leaned against the cold stone railing.

"Lady Nel what is Albel doing here? Is it because of the meeting?" Farleen asked.

"Wow Zelpher, your underlings do have some brains in their heads" Albel spat.

"So I'm guessing Albel being here was the disturbing news then?" Tynave said with a small smirk.

Nel couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. "I'm afraid the situation over there is quite bad. Nox came with his king this morning. There is a plague in their country that has been killing many of their people." Nel said to Tynave and Farleen"

Albel snorted. "Worms, you have no clue. How would you like to see your people die from an enemy that you can not fight? If only I could fight it I would crush this disease like the maggot it is"

The rage echoed in Albel's voice, he really wished he could do something but the fact that he couldn't only made him angrier. Trying to gain control of his anger, Albel clenched his fist. Oh how he wished he could just slice something in two right now.

Nel turned back to her underling and raised her dagger again. "Again" She instructed.

Albel watched as Tynave shot forward with another attack. Nel was quick to counter and for the second time Tynave fell to the ground. Albel shook his head and folded his arms.

"So do you enjoy crushing your subordinates or are they really that bad?" Albel asked.

Nel finally looked up at him. "Why do you care Nox?"

Albel walked down the rest of the steps until his feet were on the grassy landscape known as the garden. "Because it's clear that no one is getting anywhere, fool"

Nel crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes. "Is that so, Nox?"

Albel smirked. "Maybe you need to remember what it's like to be outclassed by someone better than yourself"

Nel's eyebrow rose. "And you think that would help me train Farleen and Tynave"

Albel unsheathed the Crimson Scourge. "It would sure help you remember what it's like to be in their boots, Zelpher"

Nel smirked. "If you think you can handle the challenge Nox"

Tynave and Farleen exchanged looks before taking a few steps back. They quickly figured out that this wouldn't be a friendly sparing match and they didn't want any part of it. After all both Albel and Nel could where very dangerous when they attacked with their all. Albel chuckled and charged forward.

"Shadow Wave!" Nel yelled, before he could get to close she had unleashed a wave of energy. She knew Albel if she kept Albel at bay she might be able to win.

"Aura Wall" Albel scowled, narrowly missed the attack by sending up the wall just in time. The two attacks canceled each other out in a flash of energy. Albel knew he had to get close if he really wanted to win this battle.

"Air Slash" Albel called with a flick of his wrist. From the Crimson Scourge, a wave of energy burst forth and headed directly for Nel.

Nel side stepped the ranged attack, it continued pass her until it hit a pillar. The pillar shattered upon impact with Albel's attack. In the mean time Albel rushed forward again and was able to get closer to Nel. Unfortunately Nel was quick with an attack as Albel drew near.

"Flying Guillotine!" Nel unleashed her short sword for this attack, spinning it like a boomerang towards Albel. Albel was only able to use his sword to deflect the attack but this caused him to slide back a few feet due to the intensity of the attack. The short sword returned back to its owner and was quickly sheathed.

"Palm of Destruction" Albel snarled raising his hand. A ghostly hand appeared from his hand and took off towards the Aquarian female. The ground underneath the attack was disrupted as it sped for its target. Nel didn't move out of its way and she was hit back a few feet. It was clear she was hurting because it took her awhile to stand.

"That was too easy!" Albel chuckled.

"Lightning STRIKE!" Nel yelled.

Albel was only able to look up before a wave of lightning bolts came crashing down upon him. Oh it hurt, that was for sure. Albel dropped onto one knee as he took the attacks raining down upon him. He had to admit one thing; Zelpher wasn't as big of a push over as he had first thought. Albel stood getting ready to attack again, but he realized Nel wasn't paying attention to him any more.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made Albel look up. Descending down the steps was the Queen of Aquaria and the King of Airyglyph. Albel didn't move; his general disrespect for the King was just a show for most. He was one of the kings most loyal generals. That was why he had been picked to come along with Arzei, that and he was very skilled at combat. Nel bowed in her Queen's presence as did her two underlings, granted Nel looked a bit pained as she bowed.

"Lady Nel I have a task for you and Lord Albel" the Queen started.

Albel groaned; he was going to go on a mission with Zelpher? Not that he really cared either way, but he just didn't want to have a partner on a mission. He preferred to do things solo, other people just seemed to always get in the way. Granted he thought Nel was different then most other people he had to deal with. Maybe she wouldn't slow him down as much…

"What will you have me do your Majesty?" Nel asked from her kneeling posture the pain lightly visible on her face.

"I want you and Lord Albel to go to the Craftsman's Guild in Peterny and ask the Guild Master if he knows any inventors that could help us with making a cure for this disease. If there is, I want you both to assist them in any way possible" The Queen said.

"Mission Accepted" Nel said.

The King looked at Albel. "Can I count on you?"

Albel glared at the king. "Bah… Do you even have to ask fool?"

Arzei nodded. "Thank you Albel, you will leave first thing in the morning"

"Affirmative" Nel said before getting up.

Albel turned and started to walk off. He was already ready to go because he had not bothered to unpack after they had arrived in Aquios. He had been planning a short stay anyways. A good night's rest was all he really wanted. He headed towards the castle ignoring the stares of the people as he walked. His reputation as being Albel the Wicked would always earn him their stares.

As Albel walked into the castle, it seemed to put the guards on edge for they instantly stood up straight and watched Albel's every move. Again, Albel ignored them; they were just insects after all. If he had to fight them it would be an easy win. Easy wins weren't his style after all.

He walked into his guest room without much incident and sat down on the bed. Resting the Crimson Scourge on the floor by his bed he yawned. Sleep wasn't anything fun in his book, constant nightmares made sure of that. This night would be one of the few where he would actually go to bed early. If he wasn't so tired he would have stayed up.

In an instant after lying down on the bed he was no longer in Aquaria but into the haunted dreams of his younger life…

-----------------------------------

Maria carefully unlocked her door and pushed it open. She was worn out from her hours of serving the good people of Tenchen 5. Why she had taken the job she didn't know, but after returning from Moon Base she needed money. Who knew that under the name Maria Valentine she would end up with a job as a police officer for a shuttle station moon not too far from Moon Base.

Throwing her jacket off, she ran her hand through her long blonde hair. If she wanted to convince people that she wasn't Maria Traydor she needed a good disguise. She dyed her hair every week to maintain the disguise so no one would ever know she had cerulean colored hair.

She flicked her badge onto the sofa along with a file folder. They landed amongst the other file folders, some contained criminal information. As for the others they regarded Professor Leingod's symbolical genetic research information. Most of the research she already knew about, but if she ever met up with Fayt again she had more then a few things to say to him.

Granted she never expected to see Fayt again. He had gone into hiding after the collapse and rebirth of the universe and Maria didn't expect him to surface anytime soon. She knew his location vaguely. He was back at school, in the Pox solar system, but she didn't really want to intrude upon his new life there. So she was left to find answers herself.

Maybe that is why she didn't mind being a cop, as a cop she had almost as many resources as she had being captain of the Diplo. If Fayt wanted to resurface, Maria would easily find out and she go to him in an instant.

As she moved towards her room she noticed that she had a message. Someone must have called while she had been out. Placing her pistol on the counter next to the answering machine, she stared at the blinking light for a second before pressing the button to receive her messages.

"You have three messages Ms. Valentine, would you like to hear them all?" The female voice of the answering machine asked her.

Maria hit the accept button before walking off to her room to change out of her uniform. The echoes of the messages filled the small apartment.

"Hey Squeaks it's Tom… I just wanted to call and say Hi. Since we missed each other at work I wanted to ask you if you're busy this Friday. I was wondering if you want to come out with me and the boys to the bar this Friday. We work patrol this Friday so I'll see you then" The answering machine rang before it started its next message.

"I'm calling for Maria Valentine your vehicle is ready to be picked up. The fuel import tube was clogged and has been replaced. It should run perfectly for you from now on. The shop closes at 7:00 if you want to come and pick it up." The sound of the connection being closed rang through the house. There was a brief pause before the last message started.

"Maria Valentine… That IS a creative name" The message started the voice eerily familiar. Maria stepped out of her bedroom in more causal clothing as she stared over at the answering machine. "You know how hard it is to track you down? Much less the Diplo?" Maria blinked as if the person in the message was standing right in front of her. "I had a lot of hoops to jump through but at least you still kept your first name. We would have never found you if you hadn't. Anyways the Diplo going to be refueling at Tenchen 5 before taking off towards the Pox solar system to get Fayt and Sophia, then it's off to Elicoor 2. I was wondering if you wanted to come along. We will be there tonight and tomorrow morning. Unlike Cliff I don't want to force you to come… But I hope you do captain" The message ended leaving Maria standing in her living room looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Replay last message" Maria ordered still in a state of shock.

The message replayed, in the back ground Maria swore she could here the sound of the Diplo's engines. Well so much for relaxing and watching movies tonight. Maria didn't wait for the message to finish a second time before she started to pack. Getting a suitcase out of her closet, she began to throw clothes in it before darting out of her bedroom and picking up a few personal items. She also grabbed the file folders that contained the Leingod information. She stuffed all the items into her suitcase before putting the suitcase next to her door.

She paused for a minute, standing in the middle of her living room before she went over to her weapons safe. She always had to lock up her service pistol whenever she was not on duty. That was why she had bought a gun safe, as well as to keep her shadow phase gun too. Inside the safe was also some money she had been saving up for a return trip to Moon base. The phase gun had to big of a boom for her to have it on the force. After all, deadly force was only when you were in danger yourself.

She put on the concealable holster and slipped the phase gun into it before she put on her jacket. She also took the money from the safe and stuck it in her pocket. As she stood up from the safe she looked over the apartment. No, there wasn't really any more she needed. She pocketed her service pistol and her badge incase she was asked any question. If that situation rose she would claim to be an undercover officer.

Grabbing her suitcase she walked out the door, leaving it open. She didn't plan to return to the apartment ever again so it didn't matter if anything was stolen. Taking the transport elevator down, she wasted no time in the lobby before she was out the door. She had the rented vehicle she had been using the last couple of days. Maria unlocked the door and threw her suitcase in the back before getting into the diver side.

She was off as soon as the vehicle came to life. As she drove she let herself calm down. If she was pulled over for speeding she would have a lot to explain and she didn't want to do that. After all she thought most of the people on the force as her friends.

The spaceport was a half hour drive from her apartment and she had made it there with out incident. Pulling into a parking spot she got up and seized her luggage. The space station was quite big. No one really noticed her as she enter. Maria placed her luggage behind a bench before she walked up the space port's consumer service desk and reached for her badge.

"I'm Maria Valentine and I'm looking for a ship called the Diplo. There was some sort of domestic violence aboard the ship while in flight and I have to go report it." Maria said flashing her badge for the service person to see.

"Alright Miss Valentine hold on a minute." The clerk started typing on her computer before she looked up.

"The Diplo is stationed on dock 25 do you want me to call up to the ship to have the transport ready?" The attendant asked.

"Yes tell them that a search is required of their ship, don't tell them anymore than that" Maria said putting her badge back into her pocket.

The attendant nodded before Maria turned and grabbed her luggage after she was out of the attendant's sight. After all it would have looked less convincing if she would have been carrying it on a supposed investigation. Dock 25 was more then easy to find, and she noticed the transporter was on. The attendant must have told whoever was running the Diplo that she had been coming.

Maria stood at the transporter. This was it, she thought silently. She was trading her new life for her old now. Was she ready? There was plenty she missed of her old life but she couldn't help but wonder what she would miss now. It took a deep breath before she entered the transporter.


	4. Chapter 4

First off I'd like to thank foxygirlchan for editing my fic for this chapter. She did a better job then I ever could. You are now my new best friend! XD Ahem Macky, Blue Persuasion, whitelanc3r, and of course foxygirlchan I'd like to thank you on behalf that you review. I'm writing this fic for you fans out there. Currently I have a huge writer's block on chapter 14 but I'll get through it before the next chapter post. Love ya all for just reading! Zya! P.S. I'm switchin categories on the fic.. So it's an action/adventure / Romance. The farther I write this fic I realize is truly is kind of a romance. I got 3 main couplings in addition to 2 side couplings that I only hint at but that is much later on...

**The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Four**

"Mirage we have a guest in the transport bay." Marietta informed every one as she typed her way at her station.

Mirage nodded before she got up from the captain's chair at the end of the bridge. Cliff also stood from his seat below her. They had gotten a message that the police on the station wanted to conduct a search of the ship. Why they ever wanted to do that confused Mirage.

"Ya think that could be Maria? Let go see!" This time it was Peppita.

Mirage smiled as Peppita bounced out of the bridge. In the past 2 years she hadn't changed much except that she had grown. Mirage followed the young teen out and the foot steps behind her told her that Cliff was coming as well. Peppita took the lead and kind of skipped down the main hall towards the transport bay.

Peppita let out a squeal of delight before throwing her arms around a certain long haired blonde captain. She was easy to recognize from her pictures that they had pulled up. Why she would ever dye her hair for; that had baffled Mirage.

"See I told you she'd show" Cliff whispered in Mirage's ear.

A smile came to Mirage's face that she couldn't suppress even if she wanted to. Maria smiled at Peppita before her eyes found their way to Cliff and Mirage. Letting go of Peppita, Maria hugged Cliff then Mirage.

"It's good to have you back Maria" Mirage said

"So what is going on?" Maria asked folding her arms.

Cliff let out a chuckle. "Isn't obvious?"

Maria nodded. "Clearly, but why?"

Mirage was the only one who could answer the next question. "It was Sophia's idea. I got in touch with her a few months ago. Fayt's not doing so well and she really wants him to cheer up. So with Sophia's help, we managed to track everyone down. Granted, I have my own reason to get everyone back together."

"What's wrong with Fayt?" Maria asked a worried look glazing her eyes.

"Sophia said he's depressed. He doesn't eat much, doesn't sleep much, and is barely able to keep up in school. Sophia said he's been this way since he came back." Mirage affirmed.

"Interesting, doesn't sound like the Fayt I know." Maria replied.

"Yep. He doesn't sound like the same kid at all. If I would've known how bad he was I would have visited him awhile ago to at least cheer him up a bit ya know?" Cliff said.

"Poor Fayt I hope we cheer him up" added Peppita.

"Well the sooner we get there the better," Maria instructed, "Is the Diplo done refueling?"

Mirage smiled, it always was like Maria to take charge. "Affirmative. The refueling was done 30 minutes ago."

"Then lets get going," Maria implied as she walked for the bridge.

"Roger," Mirage found herself saying.

"Just like old times," Cliff boasted with a smile.

"Yes Cliff" Mirage admitted.

"So what are your reasons for doing this?" Cliff asked as he watched Peppita also skip off towards the bridge.

Mirage smiled as her eyes shifted their gaze to the ground. "To see you Cliff."

"Really? I would have done the same thing just to see you," Cliff hinted and started towards the bridge.

Mirage watched him go before heading off to the bridge herself.

-----------------------------------

"Vampiric Flash" Albel roared as a wave of purple energy flowed from his body, stopping the chimera dead in its tracks.

Albel watched with pleasure as the life force of the beast was slowly sucked away and given to him. The beast let out a cry before it fell over on its side, dead. Albel grinned and chuckled. Sheathing the Crimson Scourge, Albel turned and reached for his bag of supplies.

"Albel!" Nel yelled.

Albel felt the acidic breath of the beast before Nel had finished his name. Albel sneered as he felt the beast claws dig into the flesh upon his back. His hand found its way to the Crimson Scourge through the pain.

"Mirror Slice!" Nel's voice echoed behind him.

As Albel turned around he was only able to see the last few moment of Nel attack. Albel noted how fast she was before the attack was over. Nel stood on the chest of the massive beast the short sword of the Blades of Ryusen lodge in the beast's chest, the dagger of the blades was in the beast neck. Nel had a wild look of fury that Albel just couldn't explain. For a moment he was paralyzed by her for reasons he could not easily explain.

Nel got up pulling her weapons from the carcass. She flicked them in a typical warrior way to wipe the blood from the weapons before she replaced them back in their respective sheaths. Albel shook his head as Nel jumped off the chimera and walked over to him.

"Take off your shirt" Nel commanded.

"What, woman?" Albel blurted slightly alarmed.

"You're injured. Unless you just want to continue bleeding, take off your shirt so I can heal you," Nel reasoned in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Bah," was the only thing Albel could say as he did as he was told. It was painful to move as the wound produced a searing hot pain whenever he did so. Nel examined Albel's back for a moment before she touched the open wound.

"Well Zelpher, is it bad?" Albel asked, ignoring the pain.

Nel didn't respond for the next second. Albel felt instant relief as the wound healed magically. In a couple of seconds, the pain was completely gone and only the dried blood on his back was evidence that he had been wounded. Albel looked down at the bloody and torn shirt in his hands before he cast it aside. He wouldn't need it anymore.

"Let's get to Peterny," Nel stated as she picked up her stuff.

Albel didn't answer. Instead he picked up his supply bag and followed after Nel. Peterny was not far way. They walked in silence until they passed the gates of the trading town.

As soon as they took one step into the town, they were stopped.

"Lady Nel, Lady Nel! I'm so glad you're here! Something terrible is happening to the town! A lot of our people have taken ill, and people are dying left and right! What are you're orders Lady Nel?" There was frantic panic in the young soldier's voice.

"I told the King it would spread!" Was all Albel implied.

Nel took a deep breath as she stood in thought for a minute. "Section off part of the city, then move the ill into that part of the city. I want the whole town's gates to be sealed off additionally. No one is to leave or enter. Understand?"

The soldier bowed. "Alright Lady Nel, everything will be completed by night fall."

Nel nodded then turned to Albel. "Looks like we have little time to waste, if any at all. Let's head over to the inventors' guild."

"Very well," Albel answered before following Nel.

The words had barely left Albel's lips before Nel headed off. Albel decided to follow. Sure he had been in Peterny several times, but he knew it was a large city. If he didn't keep his eye on Nel, she could very well disappear on him.

It had not been too long ago when Albel and the King had passed through this town, and it had been so alive. The city was silent, as if the blanket of the disease had smothered the very life of the grand trading city. It was creepy to walk in the street and not run into the normal masses that flooded them from dawn 'til dusk. Not even the sound of a merchant trying to pawn off his goods could be heard. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional guard making their way to another part of the city.

Nel didn't seem affected in the least bit about the trading town's plight. She walked in silence and at a fast pace. Faster than the pace they had taken to the city. Her face was void of emotion, Albel noticed. They rounded a corner and the guild came into view. Nel slowed her fast pace slightly until they stood at the door to the guild.

"Well, let's go in," Albel sneered for Nel was frozen at the door.

Nel rolled her eyes before stepping in. Just like the street outside, the guild was silent. Albel followed a few steps behind Nel. No one was in the guild besides the guild master and his assistant. Welch looked up from her desk as the duo stepped into the guild.

"The guild is closed," Welch stated an underlining sadness in her voice.

Nel glanced at Albel before stepping in front of Welch's desk. "I come here under orders from her Majesty the Queen."

"The Queen?" The guild master asked, appearing in the room a few seconds later.

"Yes, Fool!" Albel sneered folding his arms.

"Her Majesty has asked me to come here and ask if you know anyone that could help us make a cure for this disease. Surely as the inventing guild you would at least know more than a few doctors that could lend their services?" Nel questioned.

The Guild master nodded. "We have two inventors working on it as we speak. Welch; will you bring them to see Puffy and Milenya?"

"I guess so," Welch muttered and stood up from her desk.

The guild master nodded and disappeared again. Welch sighed and grabbed her pointer off her desk before making her way towards the door. Nel and Albel followed her out and into the barren streets of Peterny.

"Hey Nel! Albel?" An all too familiar voice filled the barren streets.

Albel turned to see Roger running up to them. He looked just the way Albel had remembered him. Short as ever… Albel sighed before shaking his head.

"Roger, what are you doing here?" Nel asked as Roger stopped in front of them.

"People have been getting sick in Surferio, so I came here ta get some help, that's what a real man would do!" Roger boasted.

"So Surferio is having problems as well? This thing is spreading too fast," Nel complained.

Albel couldn't help but agree. "Indeed Zelpher."

"So whatcha doin' here?" Roger asked.

"Trying to find someone that will help us at least manage this illness," Nel replied.

"Oohh, mind if I join ya?" Roger asked.

"I don't see the harm in that," Nel answered.

"Just don't get in my way fur ball," Albel commanded with a sneer.

Welch didn't respond because she was standing outside of the workshop. "Well let's go," She instructed, sounding slightly annoyed by their pause.

Welch disappeared into the workshop before anyone could say anymore. Nel looked at Albel for a minute; the look on her face was unreadable. Albel gave her a confused look before she turned and headed into the workshop. Roger followed Nel only a few steps behind. Albel watched them enter before making his way towards the door.

The workshop was filled with all sorts of noises and smells. Albel took delight in the sound of pounding metal into a shape as Gusto worked his anvil and hammer upon a thick sheet of metal. The workshop in Peterny had been Fayt's main workshop and it was equipped with everything.

Welch stood at the counter of the workshop, her gaze falling upon the compounding section of the workshop. "Hey Puffy, Milenya you have company. These people wanna know about the antidote you two are making."

Puffy looked up, her psychotic look plastered upon her face. "Test subjects!" She chuckled.

Nel raised a brow before walking around to meet with the two ladies. Albel stayed at the door, leaning against the wall as Roger followed a few steps behind Nel. Nel bowed to the two compounders.

"I'm Nel Zelpher and I have come from Aquaria to find someone to help make a cure for this disease. I'm surprise to find someone already working on it," Nel announced

"Oh, I just couldn't sit around dear. I had to do something," Milenya responded as she mixed a few chemicals together.

Puffy chuckled again. "I'm not in this to help anyone out. I'm here to prove I'm the greatest inventor around and get the glory for making this antidote." Puffy smirked before her eyes fell upon Roger. "Lab rat!" Without another word she pounced on Roger and started to laugh insanely.

"Ah! Let go of me! I'm a man, not a lab rat!" Roger struggled to free himself from Puffy but her deadly grip kept him where he was.

Albel couldn't help but chuckle to himself seeing Roger in a struggle against the insane inventor. As far as Puffy went, she was okay as far as Albel was concerned. Higher than most of the maggots that made up the guild.

Milenya sighed and shook her head. "Nel, I don't think you would happen to know where we can obtain some nightshade."

Nel paused for a minute. "Nightshade… Isn't it that rare flower that grows in Duggus Forest?"

Puffy nodded. "Yep, the one that only grows on the mountain side of the forest. It is a rare flower indeed, but if I remember right, it should be in bloom this time of year. Stop trying to get away Menodix! You are far too perfect a subject for I to let you get way!" Puffy barked, the insane grin back again on her face as her eyes seemed to darken.

Roger trembled in fear. "I ain't yer subject!" He managed to squeak out. His efforts were in vain because it would appear that Puffy hadn't been listening.

"Is the flower important to your research?" Nel asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No, not entirely, but it still is important. If we had about a dozen of them I could make a powerful potion that could help ease the symptoms. Just one of the flowers would be more then enough to make potion for the city, but I know of others that are sick, so a dozen of them should be enough to cover the entire continent. Granted I don't think I could find one flower, let alone a dozen," Milenya remarked with a sigh.

"Well then, why haven't we left Zelpher?" Albel growled as he folded his arms.

Nel turned her attention back to Albel. "You want to go up into the mountains and find the flower?" Her tone was a bit surprised.

"Yes, granted it wouldn't be one of my favorite missions but at least I'd be doing something, Sitting around has never been my style" Albel bragged.

"Alright then, Milenya, we'll go get those flowers for you," Nel stated.

"Bless your heart dear" Milenya preached.

Nel turned to leave as Roger squirmed under Puffy's grasp. "Wait! Don't leave without me!" Roger shouted.

Puffy tackled the menodix and held him to the ground. "You're not going anywhere Kitten boy!" Puffy barked with an insane laugh.

"Don't worry about your friend you two go. I'll make sure Puffy doesn't get too rough with him. We really could use his help," Milenya mentioned.

Nel nodded and turned to leave. "Roger, we'll be back."

"Noooooo!" Roger wailed, sounding as if they left him it would lead to his certain death.

Albel glared at the fur ball. "Take it like a man, maggot!" Albel proclaimed before he walked out of the door.

Nel followed only a few steps behind as Puffy's insane laugher echoed from the workshop. Albel smirked, pleased by the sounds of Roger's suffering at the hands of the inventor. Nel sighed and started to walk towards the gates to the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I do have a reason for posting so late. A good one too. My house caught on fire and I lost my computer, Yes Kadington my supercomputer is now deceased. My labtop Mobil one was damaged in the fire and now doesn't work properly. Right now the only thing that remains of my story is the jumpdrive I got back 2 weeks ago from the fire clean-up people. My friend let me use his computer to edit this chapter of my story but until my insurance company sorts everything out; it looks as if I will be computerless for atleast another few months. My goal is to have another computer by the time I get into my next semster of college.. Which it not for a while Aprilish ((Yay for summer break!)) Until then I don't know when I'll beable to post my next chapter let alone write past what I already got... But never fear I will finish this story if it kills me. That is a promise! Also beware this chapter ends in a cliff hanger... Now don't say I didn't warn you!**  
**

**The Beginning of The End**

**Chapter Five**

"Hold on I think he just came home"

The sound of door opening and closing alerted Sophia to the fact the Fayt was home. Sophia took a deep breath, hearing Fayt walk around there small apartment. The sound of the T.V. turning on was heard followed by the new.

"Sorry, so you will be here tonight?" Sophia asked.

"Affirmative, so get both of you ready. I'll call you again when we arrive" Mirage voice answered back.

"Alright see you later Mirage" Sophia smiled and turned off the transmission.

Sophia got up and glanced over at her bed. She was ready packed and ready to go. Her pumpkin wraith rod was sitting on top of her suit case. Sophia could only smile inwardly as she remembered how Fayt had fussed so much over that blasted rod imbuing it with dark crystal and a few other properties. He had to make it prefect. Boyd just chuckled after he was done saying that if he did anything more to it that it'd be too heavy for her to wield.

Fayt was so happy those days long ago, Sophia reflected. Now he was nothing more then a shadow of his former self. College had worn him down to an empty shell. Sophia only hopped that his vacation would return him back for she couldn't stand to see him suffer any more.

Getting up from her computer chair she decided it was time to get Fayt ready now. Sophia only paused at the door wondering how much she should tell him of her and Mirage's plans. She shrugged and figured she wing it…

"Fayt?" Sophia asked as she stood in the hall.

"Yeah?" Fayt voice floated over the noise from the T.V.

"We have to go" Sophia thought she stick with the facts but not tell him everything.

"Go?" Fayt questioned before he appeared at the end of the hall a few seconds later. "Go were?"

Sophia giggled at the utterly confused look on his face after all it was kinda cute. "Away.. You need to pack" Sophia responded.

Fayt just stared at her that confused look plastered upon his face. "What are you talking about Sophia?"

"We got to go and you need to pack. Or do you need me to pack for you?" Sophia asked trying to sound innocent. Suppressing a smile was getting harder by the second.

"You are avoiding the question" Fayt said.

"Oh I know" Sophia said before she disappeared into Fayt's room.

Sophia walked over to Fayt's closet and pulled down his suitcase from the top shelf. She put it on his bed and opened it. Fayt appeared in his doorway as Sophia begun to go through his dresser picking out clothes for him. Fayt stared at her a minute before he went over to his dresser and started to help her.

"So why are you not telling me what's going on?" Fayt asked.

Sophia couldn't hold her smile in any more as she finished folded a pair of Fayt's pants into his suitcase. Sophia paused for a minute before her eyes traveled to the sword at stood in the corner of Fayt's room. Sophia flashed Fayt a mischievous grin before she walked over and picked up the sword.

"Here my knight in shining armor you are going to need this for were we are going" Sophia mused as she held out the sword for Fayt.

Fayt had that confused look back on his face as he took the sword. Slowly he removed the shining blade form it's entrapment with in its sheath. The blade was a work of art as far as Sophia was concerned. Boyd and Gusto had done a grand job improving it after they had found it in the maze of tribulation. Fayt held the blade up before with one swift action he sheathed it.

"Alright my Princess" Was all Fayt replied with before he placed the sword beside his suitcase.

Sophia could hear Fayt's spirits rise as soon as she had handed him his sword. All her doubt that she wouldn't cheer again were washed way by just his reaction to his sword. Fayt went back to packing his clothes with out another word.

"It might be a while before we actually leave. The person that is taking us isn't here yet but she said she'd call when she does get here" Sophia informed Fayt

Fayt smiled. "Okay what do you want to do while we wait?"

Sophia paused thinking for a minute. They couldn't leave the apartment incase Mirage called. Granted Mirage had told her that they where about 2 hours away and that they would hopefully be there around 4:00. Sophia glanced at Fayt's alarm clock. The digital numbers read 2:35.

"How about a movie inless you got any better ideas" Sophia said.

Fayt nodded. "Alright Sophia but you gotta pick out the movie"

Sophia nodded and existed Fayt's room. The T.V. was still on and the news was announcing the new flu that seemed to be raving the united planets was spreading faster then scientists could predict. Sophia was instantly captivated by the T.V. as she listened.

"The new Altrax virus is really causing quiet a stir among the scientific world. Some are speculating that it is the next black plague. So far 29 planets have been found affected by this virus and scientists are doing everything they can to counter act this virus with no results so far. Symptoms include flu-like cold followed by yellowing of the skin, death follows soon after the victim skin changes. As far as we know the virus is highly contagious but it's unclear how it moves…"

Sophia quickly flipped the channel before any more information could be given. She flipped through the movie channels. There was nothing really good to order till she flipped to the comedy. There was a comedy that Sophia had wanted to see with a quick flick of the remote it was ordered.

"Fayt are you coming?" Sophia called wondering what was keeping Fayt so long.

"Yep, just forgot to pack something" Came Fayt's reply.

"Oh what did you forget?" Sophia asked.

Fayt didn't answer and for a second or two no sound was heard from Fayt's room. Sophia stood up from the couch. She glanced down the hall way before taking a step towards Fayt's room.

"Fayt are you okay?" Sophia asked.

There was a crashing sound in Fayt's room. As if Fayt had fallen off his chair and taken the chair with him. Sophia was now standing on the outside of the door. She wondered if she should knock or just walk in. Sophia had known Fayt almost her whole life and knew him better then he knew himself some times. Granted she didn't know what was going on now and that fact worried her.

"Fayt are you alright?" Sophia asked threw the door.

"I'm fine Sophia" Fayt replied finally.

"Oh really?" Sophia said before she stepped into Fayt's room, knocking just wasn't appropriate in this situation she had determined.

Fayt was putting his chair back in it correct place just as Sophia had stepped into the room. A few things that Fayt had normally kept on his desk where scattered across the floor now. Sophia raised an eyebrow from the door way.

"What? Don't give me that look" Fayt said that confused expression back on his face.

Sophia couldn't help but giggle. It was that confused boyish, puppy dog look that got her every time. Fayt was a bright boy ninety percent of the time but when he was confused his face showed it. Sophia took a few steps forward then begun to automatically help Fayt pick up his things.

"So what did you forget?" Sophia asked.

Fayt gave Sophia one of the smirks he only used when was lying. "Toothbrush"

"Is that so?" Sophia gave him one of her looks that meant she knew he was lying.

Fayt looked nervous now. Sophia was going to push the issue further if the doorbell hadn't signaled the some one was at their door. Sophia looked at Fayt with an expression that said you're a lucky boy Fayt. Fayt only smiled back at her with that innocent smirk on his face. They could almost have an entire conversation with out speaking a word and tell instantly what the other was feeling. Sophia could only think this was because they had practically grown up together.

"I'll get it" Sophia said even though Fayt already knew she was going to answer the door.

Fayt followed her out of his room. Sophia was clueless who it could be but who ever they where they had just saved Fayt from her prodding. As she approached the door she made a mental note to ask him later. Sophia opened the door and was taken away by who was standing there.

"I knew It was understood that I was going to call but I thought that if we showed up it would make for a better affect" Mirage said from form the door way.

In the hallway stood Mirage, Cliff, Maria, and Peppita each looked different but still the same crew that she had helped 2 years ago. Sophia managed to catch Fayt's reaction out of the corner of her eye. He was in complete shock. Sophia smiled and step back from the door.

"Please come in" Sophia blankly replied

Fayt stood in his place for a few minutes before stepping back for the guests. "What's going on? Could someone inform me please" Fayt asked turning to Sophia.

Cliff chuckled and patted Fayt on the back. "Didn't you know? Mirage and Sophia have been planning this for months."

"M-M-Months?" Fayt stuttered letting the word linger in the air.

Sophia gave him a slight smile as she shrugged. "What do you think I do between the 2 hour breaks between my classes? Not to mention all the time I got before you get home"

Mirage nodded reminded by all the work the young brunette. "She quiet useful at finding things, Granted I was the easiest to find"

"Peppita wasn't that hard either. I just had to find her troupes and track where they where playing and next." Sophia admitted.

Peppita smiled. "Yeah, I'm a star so it's not hard to find me!"

Fayt chuckled. "It good to see you all"

Mirage glanced over at Sophia. "So are you all packed?"

"Yes we are" Sophia delighted.

"So where are we going?" Fayt asked.

"Elicoor, why is there another place you wanna go kid?" Cliff answered.

"Elicoor… but isn't it under that band to deny any one from entering the planet?" Fayt asked.

Cliff sighed. "Always the technical one, but just to let you know I pulled a few strings. As long as it is just us I'm sure we'll be fine."

Mirage's communicator went off she quickly answered it. "Yes we reached the targets alright." She lowered the communicator. "Go get you're stuff we are going to transport directly onto the ship from here"

Sophia didn't need to be asked twice, or either did Fayt for that manner. Both rushed to their respective bedrooms and appeared with their gear in hand. Sophia set down her things and started to lock up the apartment.

"Alright we are ready" Mirage called into the communicator.

One by one every one begun to disappear till only Fayt and Sophia where left. Fayt gave Sophia a warm smile before he too disappeared in a bright flash of light. Sophia glanced around the apartment admiringly before she disappeared as well…

-----------------------------------

"Zelpher we are lost" Albel complained.

Nel sighed in disgust. True they had been in this forest for 2 days but not because Nel didn't know her way around. It was because they couldn't find any nightshade. Nel was slowly getting fed up with Albel cocky remarks but at the same time she was enjoying his company. Funny how that worked… Nel took a deep breath to calm her nerves before turning to the Captain.

"No we are not lost; maybe you don't know how rare Nightshade is. If you want to leave back to Peterny then go. I certainly am not forcing you to stay with me." Nel spoke keeping her voice steady but stern.

Albel snorted in defiance as he folded his arms across his still bare chest. Nel sighed for the one thousands time since she had been put with the obnoxious Black Brigade Captain before she turned around. She started walking again knowing that he would follow again eventually. The sound of movement behind her told her that Albel was once again following.

"Bah if I would of known that I would have been wondering around in a forest for two days I wouldn't have come" Albel said.

Nel rolled her eyes not bothering to look back at him. "Then go. I don't need you"

Albel quickened his pace so he was right behind Nel.

He leaned so his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered. "Who would save you if I wasn't here dear?" Albel said a seductive voice.

Again with the games… Nel knew he was trying to mess with her. He did it a lot more to her when she was alone with him. These games seemed to be Albel way of showing he was bored. The more time they spend in the forest the bolder the wicked one was getting with his game. Granted he was charming but Nel knew it was only an act from the Airyglyph soldier to play with her mind. She sighed then elbowed him in the gut. Albel stopped instantly.

"What was that for Zelpher?" Albel asked a sneer in his tone.

Nel walked a few steps before she turned around to face her supposed ally. "You're tricks will not work on me Nox, and frankly they are kind of annoying"

"Oh is that so?" Albel asked seeming to take delight in the challenge of messing with his comrade.

Nel pondered for a moment what he was going to do as he drew near. Albel drew himself inches from her and smirked. It was that smirk that meant he was up to no good. Suddenly he started to close the gap between them. Nel didn't know how to respond for suddenly his lips where factions of an inch from hers before he stopped. That was when she felt it. That tingle up her spine telling her that she and Albel where not alone. Albel crimson eyes moved across the landscape.

"Northwest, this one quite large" Albel said in a whispered.

They hadn't moved an inch since the discovery. Nel hand twitched as it longed to grasp her dagger. Albel just stared forward blankly now his expression monotone.

"When I say go spin around to my left side then we'll confront it together" Albel whispered.

"Understood" Nel whispered back.

"Go!" this time he raised his voice.

Nel spun to his side drawing her dagger as her other hand rested upon her short sword. Albel in one fluid motion unsheathed his katana into the space Nel had stood a second ago. They worked well as a team Fayt had always told them but neither of them took the time to realize Fayt was right. In an instant, they where both rushing forward towards the unknown with out looking back.

"Sleeping Mist!" A high pitched voice yelled.

Suddenly a grey fog filled the air. Nel stopped as she analyzed the situation, her whole body felt as if it was about to give up on her. Eye lid drew heavy as the scent of the fog intoxicated her. The last thing she remembers was Albel yelling something before she collapsed and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you every one who reviewed last chapter! I'm happy to announce I can really get working on this story again. My friend who went into the army gave me his computer to use until he gets back which is about 4 years from now. His computer is almost as powerful as Kadington was and well my insurance company was able to recover Kadington harddrive so one day Kadington will return. Because I haven't been able to write for so long I've come up with a few ideas for the story. These changes will not come into affect until later chapters but I think you will like them better then the direction the story had been going in. As for this chapter it is horrible edited and I will come back and reedit it in a few weeks as well as post another chapter. Until then Zya all again and thanks for the review every one.

Also watch out for Random Story at the end of this chapter!

**The Beginning of The End**

**Chapter Six**

What had he been doing? His memory went blank refusing to relieve the answer. He prodded longer only to come up with some scattered thoughts about a flower. A sigh escaped his lips before opened his eyes. The smell of flowers wafted into his noise as his crimson eyes strained at all the colors. He was in a field of flowers. How the hell did I get here; was the first thought that race threw his head.

He tried to moved but quickly realized he was being weighted down. Snuggled up to his chest was Nel. Not only was Nel snuggling him but he was holding her as if he was snuggling back. Now more then ever he really wanted to know what was going on but his memory still refused to yield any answer. Frustrated with his inability to remember he looked around for some explanation to what was going on.

After a quick analysis of his current situation, he quickly noticed that the Crimson Scourge was missing from his person. As well as his other gear. Checking Nel he realized that the Blades of Ryusen where also missing from her person. Basically they were alone in a monster filled forest with no supplies, and no weapons? Not to mention the fact that he and Zelpher were snuggled up together beneath a large tree, which that in itself was not something he could ever imagine that he would be doing in his lifetime… Wait he did have his claw, but it really was more for show then fighting. His real art was his swordsmanship.

Albel sighed and looked down at Nel. She was resting peacefully in his arms. Part of him just wanted to throw her off of him right there, but there was a stronger voice that was enjoying her being there. For a while he just sat there staring at her lost in her presence. She had an effect upon him that he just couldn't explain.

His gaze was only taken way with that familiar warrior tingle up his back. Something was near. His mind remembered that he had this happen to him before recently. Were and when he had no clue but he couldn't stake the feeling of déjà vu.

"Nel" Albel hissed threw his teeth as he gently shook the red haired woman.

Nel stirred slightly and tried to get up but Albel held her down. "We have company Zelpher…. As soon as I let you go charge up one of you're spells don't release it until we know for sure where they are"

Nel eyes where wide open now she nodded. Albel could feel the ground shake as the creature moved closer. He knew he would have to rely on Nel's spell cast abilities if they where to win this fight, but at least he was not helpless. He released Nel and she was up in a flash. Her eyes focused as she started to cast even before he was able to get onto his feet.

Scanning the area he caught a glimpse of the beast but it wasn't a beast at all. It looked more like a moving mountain then anything else. He was unsure if he had seen right.

"Silence!" A high pitched voice conjured the spell itself seemed to come out of nowhere.

Albel noticed from the corner of his eye the Nel no longer glowed with runological force. Albel gritted his teeth this fight just got harder. As the tremors grew the mountain appeared at the other end of the field of flowers a fairy at its side. The mountain now in clear view looked more like a golem made of earth. As for the fairy she looked as if she was made out of the very flowers that grew around him. For a second he thought of running, but that was against his nature.

"Nel run" He commanded

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily" Nel said at his side.

Albel chuckled. "Suit your self woman"

Albel charged straight for the golem. He raised his claw over his head and was about to put it threw the golem when he stopped. The golem was fast, in the instant before the attack he had grabbed Albel arm and held it there. For a mound of dirt the creature had unbelievable strength it lifted Albel up by his claw and held him at eye level.

"Albel… This not is the way to handle things…" The golem spoke slowly but you could tell it had wisdom.

Albel stared in shock. Not only could this bag of clay talk but it knew his name. Worst of all it was telling him what to do! Albel was only able to glare in frustration as his body dangled from his claw.

"How do you know my name maggot!" Albel sneered his voice dripping with poison.

The golem held him there for a moment as the fairy talked this time. "Oh we know a lot about you and Nel"

"What?" Nel said from behind Albel. Clearly she wasn't expecting there answer either.

The fairy giggled. "You both are so funny. Rox you can put Albel down, but make him promise not to hurt us!"

The Golem took a deep breath. "Young warrior can I trust you not to harm the either me or my friend…?"

"Bah" was all Albel could reply with, his muscles where beginning to hurt from being held by his claw.

"You must make a promise young warrior… We need your trust if you want the flower…" The Golem's low and slow voice almost seemed to make the ground tremble.

"You mean Nightshade right?" Nel asked as she folded her arms not taking her eyes off the scene before her.

"Correct…" the golem replied.

"Why do we need you to help us?" Albel spat.

"Because the flower will not bloom with out us or you both for that matter" The fairy said.

"Fine Maggot! I will not kill you for now" Albel said narrowing his eyes.

"Very well…" The golem released Albel and he fell to the ground landing upon his rump.

Albel growled and stood up. "So where is the flower? I don't got all day, worms"

The fairy frowned. "The magic is gone… With out the magic the flower will not bloom"

Nel ponder for a second. "Magic…? What magic do you need?"

The fairy blinked. "You don't know do.. Either of you? You both have no clue what is going on?"

Albel folded his arms. "How the hell would I know to begin with? You drug us and then the next thing I know I've been stripped of my weapons and dangling from you're little friend. Now tell me how the hell am I suppose to know what is going on?" Albel added that last part with malice growing in his voice.

The golem sighed. "Yes they are clueless… Dear Flora will you explain to them… Please?"

The fairy nodded. "Alright Rox. Well I should first start out by introducing our selves. I'm Flora the spirit of the flowers and this is my dear friend Rox he is the spirit of the ground in which flowers grow in. We are in charge of the growth of all flower and plant life in this forest. There are many flowers that grow here you see but the one you are after requires powers beyond us to grow. That is where you two come in!" Flora smiled as she paused in mid explanation. "To grow Nightshade we need a true love's kiss"

Albel and Nel both froze. Albel shook his head surely he had heard the little winged bat's phrase incorrectly. True love's kiss what kind of weird fairy tale had he stepped into. This had to be a dream.. Wait this was like no other dream he had ever had before. Most of his dreams where cursed with nightmares. Yeah this was too weird for a dream but then what was it?

"Surely you jest" Nel said.

Flora shook her head. "Nope, the flowers chose you two!"

Albel growled. "What are you talking about, fool? A flower can choose anything! Any worm with half a brain would know that" Albel sneered.

Albel wished he had the Crimson Scourge so he could slice both of these idiots in two for just that comment. Twitching his fingers he was all too aware that he couldn't… This fact only seemed to make him angrier.

Flora shook her head. "That is not true. Nightshade is no normal flower you see. That why it need magic to bloom! It knows this fact so when ever two lovers stumble into this area it instantly choices them for the ritual and then contacts us."

Nel folded her arms. "Well there is one problem with that… Albel and I are not lovers" Her voice had an eerily calm tone to it.

Rox chuckled, the ground shaking with bellow of laughter. "We shall have fun this year dear Flora…"

Flora sighed. "Yeah… Oh well at least this will keep us sharp!" Flora added with a smirk.

Albel snorted then turned. "I don't want any part of this. I'm leaving and if you had any brains you'd come to Zelpher" Albel said stomping away.

Nel watched him before turning. "Albel we do have a duty to our countrymen"

Albel had already disappeared through the trees. The foliage was thicker then he had remembered it ever being. He didn't want to do this, true he cared about Nel but love her. That was absurd. Not only that but she could never love him… He looked up noticing a brake in the dense forest. Moving a bit faster he walked into the clearing. It was filled with flowers but what horrified him was the fact that Nel and the two idiots where standing there. He glared across the clearing noticing that he had come through the exact opposite spot he had ventured into.

"What kind of magic is this fools! Tell me now!" Albel growled.

Flora giggled. "I was going to tell you that you can't leave the forest till the Nightshade blooms but I guess you found that yourself"

Albel gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Let me out now maggot!" he was trying to keep his anger in check.

Rox shook his massive head. "I'm sorry but we cannot Albel… The forest needs the Nightshade to grow and it will only grow for you two…"

Albel had enough of both of them. He narrowed his eyes before raising his clawed hand. He was going to blow them away then figure out a way to get out of this hell hole. He could feel his energy charge around him as his claw begun to glow.

"Hand of Doom!" Albel snarled before unleashing the powerful force towards his foes.

"Torn Shield" Flora almost sang.

"Quicksand…" Rox's low voice rang.

It happened so fast Albel was not expecting it. A wall of rose bushes appeared between Rox and Flora and took the full force of Albel's attack. The next second he was up to his waste in dirt. The very ground he had been standing on turned to mush and was dragging him down. The last thing he heard was Nel's yelling his name before he was completely submersed underground.

-----------------------------------

"Out of my way! Don't you know who I am?" A lone man shouted at the guard.

"I've been order to let no one in" The guard said in a trembling voice.

He narrowed his eyes, normally he was a pretty understand guy and would rather let things slid then demand. But it was different this time. Grabbing the guard by his armor and lifted him up.

"I'm Adray Lasbard! You will either let me in or I'll see to it that every single bone is broken in you're body when I'm done" Adray growled.

The guard trembled. "Rrrright aaaway sssiiiirrr"

Adray dropped the guard abruptly and folded his massive arms over his chest. "That's more like it"

The guard quickly picked himself up and unlocked the gates. Adray scowled at him before climbing into the driver's seat of his carriage. With a snap of the reigns upon his lum's back the beast started through the gates. Instantly Adray noticed how silent the city was. Fear stabbed a dagger threw his heart… Had it already gone this far?

"You there what is wrong with this city?" He asked a guard stationed outside of the main plaza.

The guard gave him a funny look. "Sir don't you know? The sickness is here and the whole city is being quarantined"

Adray felt his heart be pulled from his chest. It was here as well. The sickness known as Yellow Glyph Fever was here in this city too. It was every were spreading its self like a pack of dragons moving in for the kill. Adray sighed then looked down at the guard.

"My daughter is sick with 'The Fever' is there a place I can take her?" Adray asked.

"Yes sir the East wing of the city is now a makeshift hospital for all those infected" The guard said "If you wish I could show you the way"

Adray sighed. "No, I think I'll be fine… thank you for you're help" Adray said feeling all his fury being to drain only to be replaced with sadness.

The guard nodded and returned to his post. Adray snapped the reigns again and the lum darted forward in a trot. Adray knew this city well, he had watch Clair grow up here after all. Even with all his missions he still found time to be with his daughter. There was a stir in the back of the carriage and followed by a muffled cry.

"Daddy?" Clair voice was barely more then a whisper.

"Shhh we are almost there" Adray said absent-mindedly.

He halted his lum at the eastern gate. Guards where approaching him along with a doctor. They had a serious look on there faces as they stopped him

"No one is allowed to pass into the Eastern gates. The infection is too dangerous to risk any more infected" The doctor said

"I have a sick one with me" Adray remarked.

"You have one more?" The guard asked that walked up to him.

"Yes she's in the back" Adray said.

The guard motioned for a set of guards with a stretcher to approach the carriage. Adray got down and looked at the doctor who was ordering the guards. She only stopped when she noticed him standing there.

"Who is the patient?"

"My daughter…" He was unable to finish due to a guard.

"Lady Clair?" He gasped.

The doctor looked at Adray studying him for a moment. "Sir Adray?" She asked.

"Indeed" Adray responded.

The doctor nodded. "We'll take good care of Lady Clair, Sir Adray. I'll attend to her myself"

Adray smiled for the first time in almost a week. The guards had removed Clair from the carriage and where carrying her threw the eastern gate. Adray could only watch as his little girl disappeared from sight. The doctor smiled back at Adray before she too disappeared through the eastern gate. Adray stared longingly at the eastern gate before turning back to his lum.

"Come on Ol' boy ya did well" Adray said and pat the beast upon its nose.

The lum let out a small neigh and nuzzles Adray feeling his grief. Adray got into the carriage and the duo took off north for the town sables. The sable were just as silent as the rest of the town for there where few lums there. Adray removed his lum from his carriage and settled it down into the sable.

"Well be here a few days but I'll make sure you get well cared for" Adray said to the animal before turning to leave.

He walked down the streets in silence. He found his mind wandering away from him as he walked. The last week had been the most heart breaking one he had in years since the war. He was losing his little girl and the pain of that had sent his normal up beat and dogmatic heart into a black hole. He sighed.

"ADRAY!" A voice called out ripping him from his deep thinking.

Adray turned around to see a Menodix run towards him. A very familiar looking Menodix at that. Adray blink as Roger ran up to him almost crashing into his knees.

"Roger what are you doing here lad?" Adray said.

"There was trouble in Surferio that Yellow Glyph Fever thing" Roger said

"Roger get you're furry butt back here" suddenly a Roger was tackled by a woman.

It didn't take Adray long to realize that the woman was Puffy. He remembered the girl well when Fayt had signed her. Puffy was one of those people to that was hard to forget.

"I wasn't doin anything! Honest Miss Puffy!" Roger said as he struggled to get up.

Puffy glared at Roger before she forced a basket into his hands. "Here carry this Kitten boy"

Roger sighed. "Yes Miss Puffy" Roger replied.

Puffy eyed Adray for a minute. "You traveled with Fayt didn't you?"

"Ayie that I did" Adray said.

"Interesting, so why are you here?" Puffy asked.

"My daughter is sick so I brought her here" Adray replied with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"Lady Clair is sick!" Roger shouted.

Adray gave a sorrowful nod. "Yes lad"

Puffy smirked. "Never fear. I'm one of the few working on a cure! And with me working we'll have a cure faster then anyone! After all I'm the great inventor PUFFY!" Puffy said then laughed.

Roger nodded. "It's true! And hopefully Nel and Albel will return with some Nightshade soon so I can finish my potion"

"Nightshade?" Adray asked looking confused. Why would they need Nightshade?

"Yes Milenya knows a potion that will help the sick. It not a cure but at least it will help them live longer with the sickness" Puffy her tone had a matter of fact ring to it.

Adray looked in disbelief and for the first time in a week hope swelled up in his heart.

* * *

**And now for a small brake in our story! Warning what is written after this line has nothing at all to do with the story. I repeat this has nothing at all to do with the story.**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Star Ocean Till the end of time nor Resident Evil or Kingdom Hearts… But it would be fun if I did. Still I don't. Ahem any ways this story has nothing at all to due with the plot. Skip over it and proceed to the next chapter (if there is a next chapter) if you don't want to put up with this. JUST an FYI… Ahem now on to random Story. The humor is a bit dry but you may find you're self laughing just to laugh.

This was a challenge from my best friend. I write random stories for all of my fanfiction when writer's block has me down. My friend read this one and told me to put it into the story. If this one is a success I might put a few more every few chapters. If its completely hated then it will disappeared from the end of this chapter in a few weeks. (When I do the reedit)Kadington is featured in this story because I wrotethis when I still had him. The good new is I got a damage report back from my insurance company and his hard drive did make it. So Kadington will live again.. Yay!

**Random Story : The Beginning of The End**

**Version 6.2 _Optimized_ and brought to you by the letter Q**

**Fayt:** So where are we now?

**Author Mistriders**: -looks up from Kadington her super computer- If I told you I'd have to kill you –eyes narrow-

**Sophia:** -squeaks and ducks behind Fayt-

**Cliff:** _Scaaar-eeee_

**Author Mistriders:** -Stands up- Ahem let me introduce myself. I'm Mistriders the other creator

**Every one:** -Gets into battle stance-

**Author Mistriders:** -Sweat drops and chuckles nervously- Maybe I put that wrong… -Takes a step back-

**Kadington the super computer:** Indeed chance of survival 23 percent.

**Fayt:** Tell us where we are!

**Author Mistriders:** Umm Kay… You are currently in the sub reality I use for Random Stories.

**Maria:** -Checks her Computer thing a ma bob- Fayt I think we should believe her. These reading are strange to say the least.

**Kadington the super computer:** Inferior machine alert! –Sends a spark out of nowhere and blows up Maria computer thing a ma bob-

**Maria:** -Is charcoaled by the explosion-

**Author Mistriders:** Kadington! What have I told you about blowing up other people's computers?

**Kadington the super computer:** System Error shutting down now –shuts down leaving Mistriders alone with the cast of Star Ocean-

**Author Mistriders:** -Sighs then looks up at cast of Star Ocean- Welcome to Random Story this is the place where you amuse yourselves well I figure out what to do on your story.

**Nel:** So basically this is your way of slacking off until you can write again?

**Author Mistriders:** Affirmative… Oh wait we need a host if this is to be a true Random Story! –Takes out her Leon S. Kennedy action figure- Meet your Host!

**Every one:** -Stares at the small action figure-

**Albel:** Fool that is nothing more then a toy

**Author Mistriders:** Oh right –Reaches out of no where and pulls out a bucket with a kick me sign on it. Dump the water in the bucket upon the action figure. There is a puff of smoke and a real life Leon Scott Kennedy stands before every one. Set bucket down-

**Leon:** -Is dazed- Whaa? Ashley? –Stares at Sophia who is standing next to Fayt-

**Author Mistriders:** Alright every one, have fun! I gotta go debug Kadington –turns back to her super computer-

**Leon:** -Gets to his feet- Ashley I found you! –Reaches for walk-talky-

**Maria:** -Communicator beeps- Hello?

**Leon:** -On the Radio/Communicator- Hunnigan I've succeed in extricating my subject

**Maria:** -Pauses- That good…

**Leon:** -Puts radio away and walks over to Sophia- Don't worry calm down. Everything's going to be just fine. My name's Leon, I'm under the president's order to rescue you.

**Sophia:** -looks confused- What are you talking about?

**Fayt:** -Stands in front of Sophia- She isn't going any where with you

**Leon:** -Glares at Fayt- I'm taking Ashley back whether you like it or not.

**Fayt:** -Draws his sword-

**Leon:** -Draws survival knife -

**Fayt:** -pulls Sophia behind him- Alright if that is the way you want to do things

**Leon:** -Spin knife in fingers before looking back at Fayt- Let's go…

_-Before both could males could battle with themselves with in an inch of there life a dark aura suddenly cuts between the two. Dark shadows spew form from it like a deadly mist. That iswhen a vague out line begins to appear. The outline is quickly joined by two more before the figures emerge from the dark abyss.-_

**Sora:** -calmly walks out as if nothing had happened- Well that worked…

**Kairi:** I think next time we should just stick to the gummy transporter.

**Riku:** -Shrugs at his two friends but remains silent-

**Author Mistriders:** -Looks up from Kadington the super computer- Well that was unexpected

**Mirage:** -looks confused- Who are they now? Are they more Hosts?

**Sora:** Hosts? –also looks confused-

**Leon&Fayt:** -Duels to the death-

**Author Mistriders:** -sighs then gets up from Kadington the super computer- Alright this is a little too chaotic. –Snaps fingers and every one but the star ocean characters disappear-

**Fayt:** waah! –Realizes that Leon is no longer there and falls onto the ground-

**Kadington the super computer:** initial analysis suggests not repeating the action of placing other characters in with Star ocean character. Record of events saved.

**Author Mistriders:** Thank you, captain obvious.

**Kadington the super computer:** You're welcome.

**Author Mistriders:** -Sighs- I guess I'm going to be the host.

**Kadington the super computer:** Does not compute.

**Nel:** So what does this 'host' thing do any ways?

**Author Mistriders:** -glares at the computer then turns to Nel- It just means I'm in charge of this chaos.

**Kadington the super computer:** Definition inaccurate. Accurate definition for Host of random story – Person to be fear for they have complete control over the unfortunate souls that are in the random story.

**Cast of Star Ocean:** -sweatdrops-

**Author Mistriders:** I suppose that is a better definition but I'm not a mean host honest.

**Kadington the super computer:** Error false documentation.

**Author Mistriders:** -snaps fingers and Kadington disappears-

**Nel:** So can we have the computer as a host?

**Author Mistriders:** -blinks-Kadington is an evil super computer and you'd rather have him then me. Face it I haven't done anything to bad to you during the story.

**Albel:** -glares at the author-Trapping Zelpher and I in a forest is not something I call entertaining fool

**Author Mistriders:** Is there some one else you would have rather be trapped in a forest with?

**Albel:** -Folds his arms-Yeah no one… I don't know where all these Maggots get pairing me with Nel.. Or Sophia –Albel shutters- or Fayt… Do I look gay to you Worm?

**Author Mistriders:** I best not answer that… -pause- so you don't want to be paired up with any one at all?

**Albel:** -Sneers- Didn't I just finish telling you that maggot?

Author Mistriders: -Turns to Nel- What do you think about it all.

**Nel:** -gives Mistriders a monotone stare- I personally don't want to be involved with anyone either. It would interfere with my duties to the Queen.

**Author Mistriders:** -stares at entire cast- Any more pairing misconceptions that need to be cleared up?

**Peppita:** -Nods- yeah Roger and I got nothing going on

**Roger:** Ditto

**Maria:** Yes and I'll make it clear now.. I have no feelings for Fayt.

**Sophia:** -Sighs- I love Fayt… But he is more like a brother to me then any one else.

**Fayt:** -Nods with Sophia- Yes after all we grew up together.

**Author Mistriders:** -Stands there jaw falling to the floor-So you all mean to tell me that all the pairing are wrong!

**Mirage:** Correct. Cliff and I have a purely platonic friendship.. Our job requires us not to go beyond that.

**Author Mistriders:** Great now my readers are going to run me out of town because of this new information. –Can already see the torches and pitchforks in the distance-

**Albel:** -Snorts- Well some ones got to tell them fool.

**Author Mistriders:** -Glares at Albel- Damn it Albel you tell them! After all you started this all.

**Albel:** -Shrugs-They would have found out eventually worm.

**Author Mistriders:** Something are better left unsaid Albel.

**Nel:** So now that you know the truth are you going to correct you're fiction.

**Author Mistriders:** -Shakes head- Heck No I'm going to pretend like this conversation never happened. Lalalala I can hear you all

**Fayt:** But you already heard us...

**Author Mistriders:** -scowls- drats so do any of you have feelings for each other?

**Fayt:** Ummm.. Yeah... You really want to know?

**Author Mistriders:** Try me

**Fayt:** -pauses-

**Adray:** -Chuckles- Just spit it out boy after all she'll figure it out if she ever bothers to look at the affection points in her game guide.

**Author Mistriders:** -Blinks and looks over at her Bradygames signature series Star Ocean till the end of time strategy guide that is collecting dust in the corner- No body really does look at that do they?

**Maria:** Affirmative.

**Mirage:** They base some of there speculative ideals on the fact that you can get every one in an ending for Fayt at least. They rarely realize that even if you have one ending doesn't mean that could be you're only ending. By the end of the game respectively almost every one 'likes' each other.

**Fayt:** -Nods- Granted that is just me… By the way Albel I really do hate you man.

**Albel:** -snorts- same to you maggot. Same to you.

**Nel:** I must ask this because you are an author. Why in almost every fanfic there has to be a romance at some time?

**Author Mistriders:** ummm… Do I get a life line?

**Sophia:** I don't see why not.

**Author Mistriders:** Alright –turns to readers- So any one out there have an answer to Nel's question?

_Next time on random story… The answer Nel dying question_

**Nel:** I'm not dying…

_The truth behind Fayt's secret love affair._

**Fayt:** Huh?

_And something to do with Dragon Quest VIII..._

**Jessica:** I thought you said you where going to leave us out of this!

**Yangus:** Cor blimey Guv do sumthin'!

**Hero:** …?

_Orwas it Final Fansty VIII...?_

**Squall:** ...


End file.
